


Promises

by Elvarya85



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, College!AU, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gift Fic, M/M, college party, human!AU, or at least not angst, superwhoavengelockd, this is fluff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki meet at a party in college. It's the start of something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for superwhovengelockd on tumblr. I don't remember exactly what she asked for, but it was something like, first meetings with a promise of a future, so that's what this is! I hope you like it, darling :)
> 
> Unbetaed, quickly edited by me, so please forgive any mistakes, or tell me about them and I'll quickly correct them.

All in all, their beginning wasn’t the most romantic one.

They were in college, both attending some crazy frat party. Tony had gone for the booze, Loki had gone because Natasha scared him and she knew it.

Which is how they both wound up at the party, Loki sitting in a corner with his phone and Tony well on his way to getting wasted on cheap alcohol that could hardly be called beer at all.

Loki was currently texting Darcy, who wasn’t at the party, and complaining about all the people there and how they were acting. There was a large group of people, dancing and grinding with the music and generally being obnoxious. He was keeping close watch of the guests of the party. He’d claimed a cushy loveseat sofa, curling up with his feet under him, and he glared at anyone who tried to approach to take the other seat. A few couples had tried to invade the space, but he’d quickly stretched his legs out, refusing to let them have it. 

Natasha had made Loki promise to be there for two hours, so that’s what he was giving her, that's what he was counting down to.

His phone buzzed with another text from Darcy.

_> cmon lolo it cant b that bad_

Loki rolled his eyes, and started typing out his reply, taking his eyes off of the party for just long enough that a man approached and dropped down onto the other cushion. “Evenin’, gorgeous,” the man said, flashing a brilliant grin.

Loki looked up from his phone and arched an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

Tony shrugged. “Dunno, who might _you_ be?”

Loki pursed his lips, finally deciding, _the hell with it_. “I’m Loki. And you are.”

“Tony. What’s a pretty thing like you doing over here texting all by himself? It’s a sin, really, face like yours, here all alone. I felt the need to right the situation.”

Loki suppressed a smile, though he let it slip through, just slightly.

“So, Loki what are you doing tucked away in the corner here when you could be dancing with me?”

Loki snickered. “Do I seem like a party person to you, Tony? Really?”

Tony scoffed. “Everyone’s a party person, they just have to find the right kind. But okay, so why are you here, then?”

“A friend. She forced me to come.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Forced? Come on, how could she force you to be here?”

Loki stared at him for a moment. “It’s Natasha Romanov.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh, um. I see. Dude, that chick’s freaky. She’s dating my roommate, Clint. I’ve seen her a bit. She seems...”

“Intense?” Loki offered with a fond smile.

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose that works.”

Loki shrugged. “That’s how she’s been ever since I’ve known her. She’s very loyal if she likes you, though. Clint is your roommate?”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

“I haven’t met him.”

“Oh?”

“Natasha is quite possessive. I’ve heard of him and know his face, but we’ve never actually spoken.”

Tony nodded again, taking in that information. They both fell silent for a moment, and then Tony turned to him with a grin. “You should dance with me.” Loki hesitated, biting his lip. “Oh, come on! Five minutes. Then you can tell me to fuck off, if you want.”

He considered, finally groaning and saying, “Fine, five minutes. You’d better make the most of it.”

Tony grinned a bit wider and pulled Loki up off the sofa. “I should probably make sure, you’re into guys, right?”

Loki pressed close, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. “What, worried about your chances here?”

“Wondering if I’m wasting my time,” Tony clarified.

“Well, as you’re down to four and a half minutes, it would seem that you are. Tick tock, Tony.”

Tony laughed and pulled Loki into the fray of people. The music was pounding, too loud to hear what the song actually was, and the crowd forced them to press in close to each other, not that either of them had a problem with that. They moved against each other to the music, grinding slowly, not saying anything or pulling their eyes away from the other’s. 

They stayed in their own little bubble as they danced. Neither was fully aware of the time passing, one song blending into the next without their notice, but eventually, Loki pulled away.

“Time’s up,” he shouted over the music.

Tony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. “So what?”

Loki laughed, gently pushing Tony away. “I have to at least pretend to play hard to get, don’t I?”

“Then can I get your number?”

Loki grinned and melted back into the crowd, leaving Tony entirely crestfallen. The next moment, he was planning how he could find Loki again - he knew Natasha who was dating Clint. He could find him again if he really wanted to.

But that train of thought was cut short when a slender body was pressed to his own and arms were wrapped around his neck and lips were pressed to his own. A slip of paper was pressed into Tony’s hand, then Loki’s lips were at his ear, murmuring, “Call me,” and Loki was gone, leaving Tony in the middle of the crowd, grinning like a fool.

Loki walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face. When he got back to his room, he dropped back onto his bed and checked his phone, finding one unread text from an unknown number.

_> are you doing anything friday?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome, here or on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> <http://tonystarksnipples.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
>  
> 
> And follow [superwhovengelockd](http://superwhovengelockd.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
